


Five Times John Kissed Mary

by schneestern



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern





	Five Times John Kissed Mary

1) A small chaste kiss on the cheek the first time he picked her up at her parent's home. It had smelled of the soft powder on her cheek and peaches and her hair had tickled his nose. They'd walked away from the porch arm in arm and John had slid a hand over her ass. She'd giggled and he had quickly glanced over his shoulder, meeting the furious eyes of her father behind the curtain and cockily smiled back.

2) Lips smashed together, heat and movement and nothing else. She gasps into his mouth, her lips sliding against his, kiss turning bruising. He digs his fingers into her naked thighs, pulls her closer, mouths locking together, breath mingling. Sweat-slick bodies sliding over the sheets, her taste still strong on his tongue and he thinks this is the best moment of his life or maybe the first of many more to come. 

3) Everyone's watching them, collectively holding their breath. Neither John nor Mary wanted a big ceremony but her parents insisted and so did his. There's only fifty people but all their eyes are on them and John's never been so nervous in his life.

"You may kiss the bride," the pastor says and John's half tempted to flip him the finger and get out of here right now. 

And then Mary's hand softly touches his chest and she smiles at him, a private little smile. She leans in and whispers "Gonna make it up to you later, honey," and her voice is deep and husky. He kisses her then, in front of all the people who clap and cheer loudly. 

Mary and John Winchester, husband and wife. It's the first time the thought really registers and he likes the sound of their names together more than he thought he would.

They kiss for a long time.

4) Mary's pale against the hospital sheets, exhaustion and pride shining in her eyes. She cradles the baby in her arms and looks up at him, face softening at his broad smile. He gingerly sits down on the bed, strokes the baby's head. Sam softly coos and Mary tilts her head, smiles at John and says "Hi," in a soft voice that is hoarse from screaming. He leans in, brushes a kiss over her lips, feathery soft and too careful. When he pulls back he can see her roll her eyes and then she pulls him in for another kiss, tongue slipping into his mouth, reassuring and passionate. 

They only pull apart again when little Sammy starts squealing, grabbing for John's thumb and refusing to let go again.

5) A kiss to the forehead is the last one he ever gives her. Lips barely touching her skin, his body already slack with sleep. He hears her hum happily, turn around, white nightgown pulling tight over her breasts. He turns his back to her and tries to fall asleep. He's tired, he is, but sleep is not coming so he gets up again, an hour later, maybe too, goes downstairs to watch TV. He doesn't kiss her again, just looks in Dean's room and then in Sam's before heading downstairs to make sure the boys are alright.

Until the day he dies he wishes he'd kissed her one last time that night. One last kiss to tell her everything he still wanted to say.


End file.
